


Two Turtle Doves

by cissamione



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Vanity, turtle doves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissamione/pseuds/cissamione
Summary: Charity's working and Vanessa is called out on New Year's Eve





	Two Turtle Doves

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

The Woolpack was packed. It looked like the whole village were stuffed in, waiting for midnight. Vanessa had been sat at the bar for hours, watching Charity work, catching the occasional minute of conversation with her as she served drinks. Charity flashed a smile at her girlfriend each time she caught her eye, she couldn’t quite believe that Vanessa was happy to spend her New Year’s Eve watching her work, but Vanessa insisted she was, and it gave Charity an indescribable feeling in her chest. She slipped over as much as she could, and was gratified by the warm smile Vanessa gave her every time their eyes met. She was on call, and declined every drink offer, so Charity plied her with mocktails and crisps, and dinner on the house when she took her break.

She watched as a succession of people stopped by for conversation with the blonde vet, Frank and Megan, Tracy, Rhona, Frank again, Moira, Rhona and Pete, but Vanessa refused every invitation to join them at their tables. Her phone was sitting on the bar next to her drink, but she didn’t look at it much, preferring to watch Charity, or talk to whoever would listen, so Charity had to take a second look when she saw Vanessa, with her phone in hand, and a serious look on her face.

Charity handed the pint to whoever it was, at this point, the faces blurred out, and she was on autopilot. She checked the money he gave her, the correct amount, and put it in the till before she crossed over to Vanessa, leaning towards her across the bar. “Babe, what’s up?” Charity asked, unable to hide the concern in her voice.

“It’s a callout. Some birds, apparently. One of our top clients, so I have to go, he can get panicky about his pets.” Vanessa squeezed Charity’s hand and picked up her bag.

“Well, how long will you be?”

Vanessa sighed. “It’s a twenty minute drive, so I’ll never be back for midnight. I’m sorry Charity.” Vanessa seemed resigned to her fate, but Charity was not going to let it go easily.

“Get Rhona to go, she’s right there. Or just, ignore it?” Charity raised her eyebrows suggestively.

“I can’t, Charity! I drew the short straw, literally, so I have to go.” Vanessa rounded the bar and wrapped her arms around Charity, resting her head on the taller blonde’s shoulder blades. Charity twisted around and slid her own arms around Vanessa as the customers waiting for drinks began to get louder. Charity silenced them with a glare.

Charity pulled back from Vanessa, her hands on the vet’s shoulders, and she knew Charity had had an idea by the gleam in her eye and the grin on her face. Vanessa never knew if Charity’s ideas were going to be brilliant or awful. “Ness, babe, I’ll come with you!”

“I’d love that, really, but you’re the only one serving. Marlon’s on his own in the kitchen. You’re rushed off your feet, and you’re the best barmaid here.” Vanessa played the devil’s advocate with a grimace.

“Aw, thanks, babe. I am better than Chas.” Charity grinned, and Vanessa rolled her eyes. Charity only ever heard what she wanted to hear.

“Who’ll cover for you? Chas and Paddy have gone away, everyone else is hammered, or halfway there.” Vanessa lifted her hand to Charity’s cheek. As much as she did want to be with Charity for the New Year, knowing how much it meant to both of them, she knew that the takings for New Year’s Eve were massive, one of the biggest nights of the year, and not having a barmaid in the run-up to midnight was a sure way to make a hefty dent in the till.

“Matty!” Charity slipped from Vanessa’s embrace and over to where Matty was sitting with Cain, Moira, and Victoria. “Matty, cover me for a couple hours, I’ll pay you double.” Vanessa slid her hand into Charity’s as she propositioned the young man.

Matty looked at Charity, slightly suspiciously, then to Moira and Victoria, and back to Charity. “And I get free drinks.”

“Sure, okay, whatever. Start now, kid.” Charity said as she began to walk away, clearing a path for her and Vanessa through the crowd to Debbie. “Debs, Ness and I have to pop out, the kids are upstairs asleep. I’ll text Noah and tell him to come to you if necessary. Thanks, babes.” Charity kissed Debbie’s cheek and flashed her a smile, and then she was pushing through the crowd to the bar to get her coat.

“Yeah, Mum. Sure, no problem.” Debbie rolled her eyes and Vanessa squeezed her shoulder.

“I’ve been called out and she wants to have the kiss at midnight. It’s really important to her, so thank you. And the boys will be fine, I’m sure.” Vanessa said gratefully as she began to follow after Charity to fetch her own coat.

“It’s alright, Vanessa. If she’s with you, saves us from her scowling like every other year.” Debbie said with a smile, and Vanessa threw her a thumbs up as she rounded the bar and went through the  _ private _ door. “Charity?”

“Here, babe.” Charity handed Vanessa her yellow coat and her car keys.

“Thanks.” Vanessa rubbed Charity’s hand softly as she took her coat. “Just got to pop to the surgery to get my bag, then off we go.”

The roads were nearly deserted, and they spent the drive listening to shitty radio, that Charity wouldn’t let Vanessa turn off, and by this point, Vanessa didn’t really mind it, because it was another thing that told her Charity was there, with her. Like her toothbrush and Moses’s toys at Tug Ghyll before she and Johnny moved to the Woolpack, like their makeup jumbled together in the bathroom, and Charity’s keys in her coat pockets, and her socks on Charity’s feet on cold nights.

When they finally arrived at the quite large house of the client, Charity followed Vanessa inside. As Vanessa had guessed, Mr Witham was nervous and he hovered around her as she began to examine the birds, Charity leaning casually against the door frame with her arms folded. Vanessa could see her eyes flicking constantly to the clock on the wall.

“And what species are the birds, Mr Witham?” Vanessa asked with her most calming voice, and she heard Charity snigger quietly.

“They’re turtle doves. My wife gave the to me last Christmas, before she passed away, can you save them?” He shifted from foot to foot and his hands fluttered uselessly before hanging at his sides.

“Turtle doves?” Vanessa heard Charity ask incredulously, and she shot her a look over the old man’s shoulder, but Charity either missed it, or ignored it. “Like the song? Oh, this is too good! Do you have hens and partridges too? Hens? Milkmaids?” She laughed, and as much as Vanessa loved the sound of Charity laughing, she really needed her to shut up.

“Charity!” She scolded with a forced smile. “Mr Witham, I’m certain they won’t die,” Vanessa began to say, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and Charity chortled harder. “I think you’ve just overfed them a little in the excitement of the New Year.”

“My grandchildren were visiting, and they must’ve snuck them more food. You’re sure they’ll be okay?” Mr Witham explained and Vanessa nodded along with a smile

“I’m sure they will. Just keep an eye on them, and if they get any worse, and don’t improve within twenty-four hours, call us again, and we’ll have another look, alright?” Vanessa said  as she packed up her bag. “And maybe go a little lighter on their seed in the morning.” She smiled at him, and he gave her a grateful smile.

“Thank you so much, Mrs Woodfield, I was so worried, and they-”

“Excuse me.” Charity sidled past him and took Vanessa’s bag from her hand and placed it on the floor. She pulled Vanessa into her arms, pressing their bodies close. “Happy New Year, Ness.” She whispered as she ducked her head and seized Vanessa’s lips in sensual kiss. Vanessa lifted one hand into Charity’s hair, using her grip to keep Charity close until they had to part for breath, both panting a little.

“Happy New Year, Charity.” Vanessa said softly as Charity leaned her forehead against hers. “I love you.”

“I love you too, babe.” Charity replied, her green eyes full of emotion. Vanessa blinked, and stepped back, sliding her hand into Charity's as she remembered where they were with a red blush that made Charity smile

“Young love, how nice to see.” Mr Witham smiled at them and waved a mug in the air. “May i offer you ladies a cup of tea?”

“No, thank you. We’ve got to get back to the kids, and Charity’s supposed to be working.” Vanessa declined kindly and he nodded.

“My wife and I, we never missed a New Years kiss, or an anniversary, or a birthday. Little things are key, remember.” He advised, showing them to the door and wishing them a happy new year. They bundled themselves into the car, it was past midnight, and freezing on the dales. Before Vanessa could slid the key into the ignition, Charity pulled her in for deeper kiss.

“If we slip in the back, we can have some fun before Matty even knows we’re back.” Charity suggested, and Vanessa grinned.

“You’re so bad.”

“That’s why you love me, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
